Solve for $x$ : $\dfrac{x}{10} = 10$
Solution: Multiply both sides by $10$ $ \dfrac{x}{10} {\cdot 10} = 10 {\cdot 10} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{x}{\cancel{10}} \cdot \cancel{10} = 100$ $x = 100$